Pokemon Fun
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Patron requested oneshot. After successfully becoming the Kanto champion, Ash decides to spend a little time with some old friends.
1. Chapter 1

After so long traveling the world, training, exploring, battling, succeeding and failing, it was difficult to believe that is had finally happened.

Ash had finally become the champion of the Kanto region. Even after all his training it had been by no means a simple battle or an easy fight, but he and his pokemon came out victorious.

For the time being, they were all sent back to rest, relax, and celebrate the victory back with Professor Oak.

In the meantime, Ash said trying to process the event. He wasn't even sure what to do with himself, leash of all was he sure why something still felt.. Unfinished. A strange longing that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Annoyed with this, and wanting to celebrate his victory, Ash decided to talk with some old friends. He wasn't far from Cerulean city, and quite by coincidence (with a little psychic ability helping things along), his old battle frontier friend Anabel wasn't that far off either.

Assuming that Misty would also be in Cerulean, Ash suggested over the phone that the three of them meet up, and was happy to find both of them happy to meet him.

Agreeing to meet together, Ash hurried off to meet them.

* * *

Ash, Misty, and Anabel had been having a great time catching up with each other.

They hadn't been able to talk much lately, with everyone so scattered out across the world. But even after all this time, they were comfortable and friendly with each other. If anything, they were more pleasant to be around now than before, all having gotten a bit older and wiser by this point, if only slightly.

But even as they talked, and the desire for company faded, Ash still felt that odd feeling, that strange, uncomfortable longing that he couldn't quite explain. He told this to Anabel and Misty, hoping that one of them would know what it was. At first, both were quite confused.

Searching Ash's mind didn't work for Anabel because Ash didn't know, even subconsciously, what the problem was.

It was Misty who realized what it was, quite by accident while retrieving a dropped wallet from beneath the table, and was greeted by the massive tent pitched in Ash's pants. Her jaw dropped, and do to Anabel's mind reading, so to did hers.

Thanks to her mental communication though, the two were able to quickly and completely silently talk and form a plan.

"Actually, I think we've figured out the problem." Misty said with a smile.

"And don't worry, it isn't anything bad. Completely natural in fact." Anabel said.

Ash sighed in relief from this, but before he could ask them what it was, the two girls were getting up, saying that they had to go check on something quickly, but that he should come by the Cerulean gym in a few minutes.

Ash was.. Slightly confused, but obliged, and a bit later headed to Misty's gym. He was surprised to see it empty, though gyms being closed temporarily was nothing new.

He headed to where he suspected Misty's in-gym bedroom was, finding Misty and Anabel there. They shut the door behind him once he'd entered the bedroom with him.

Before Ash had a chance to ask why, he yelped in surprise as the girls threw him onto the bed suddenly.

He looked up to them questioningly, confused by this action, confused more by their kind smiles as they did it.

"Like we said, we think we figured out what it is that you've been needing." Misty said with a smile, standing up with Anabel and beginning to remove her shirt, Anabel following suit.

Ash's eyes widened as he watched the two girls begin to strip down in front of him, the tent in his pants growing more as he watched their clothes fall away.

Given the tomboyish nature of both of the girls, either were quite impressive in terms of their chests, but both were still quite beautiful; even more so when the focus moved down to their slender legs and tight, amazing asses.

By the time they were both naked, Ash's member was so hard he felt as though it would tear its way out of his pants. Misty and Anabel grinned, both leaning in and giving him a gentle kiss. Ash opted to act on his instincts, and followed what the two girls had done; doing away with his clothing. Ash's body had grown strong over so long spent traveling.

The running, swimming, climbing, living off the land and even fighting when necessary had left his body fit and toned. Most impressive though was the foot long hard on that sprung out when his pants and underwear were moved away, Misty and Anabel unsure how he could have been hiding someone of that size and thickness.

Both were eager to give it a try, but as Misty had known Ash first and known him longer, Anabel agreed to let her go first, watching from nearby as Misty joined Ash on the bed.

Misty brought Ash into a warm kiss for a few moments, pulling back to begin the fun. Misty had thankfully brought lubrication when she realized the direction things were going. She hadn't expected it to be quite this essential, but still.

Ash shuddered from the feeling of it on his member, moaning softly as Misty spread it across his length with her hands. He shifted uncomfortably when her hands stopped gliding smoothly up and down his member, only for his moans to return seconds later as misty mounted him. She moved slow at first, gently working her way down onto Ash's member.

Both moaned as Misty took more of Ash's pole inside, the thickness making it exponentially more intense the further in Ash got. She only made it to the halfway point before having to move her hips back up, riding him steadily.

Ash let Misty control the pace at first, but the building pleasure was too much to wait for, and soon Ash thrust up into Misty as she lowered her hips, unintentionally timing it so his member nearly completely to the base inside of the cerulean gym leader; bringing out a loud cry of pleasure from her as his cock rammed up hard into her, hitting deep.

Hearing Misty's cry, and having felt the pleasure for himself, couldn't stop now, and began thrusting up into her more, hips pumping fast and steadily.

Misty's moans grew louder as she moved her own hips hard to keep up with Ash's movements, bouncing harder and faster on his cock as she gripped tighter around him.

Ash groaned as he felt this, wanting more, needing it. Misty had been hoping they would reach their climax together, but was quite, quite incorrect. She wasn't sure how long they'd been going when her body locked up and gripped around his shaft, but she'd not even dented his stamina.

Feeling Misty clench and tighten so much more around his cock, Ash pushed forward, changing their position. Now Misty was on her back, pushed into a missionary position as Ash sawed into her aggressively.

He couldn't stop himself, and Misty didn't want him to. His hands moved along her body, inexperienced perhaps but only adding to the pleasure as Ash pounded into her roughly. She came again shortly after the change of position, then again shortly after that.

By the time Misty felt him getting close, rod twitching and throbbing inside of her as his brewing climax came, she'd cum four times, reaching a fifth right before Ash's own climax hit.

He grunted in pleasure, shuddering as he unloaded thick, hot cum into Misty, flooding her cunt and filling her womb completely. Misty was too overwhelmed by the pleasure to even make a sound, body simply writhing silently, sweaty and twitchy from the utter bliss she'd been brought to. The massive amount was likely due to how pent up Ash had unknowingly been.

He'd been so focused on his pokemon journey up to now that not only had he had no sexual relationships, he'd rarely-if ever-even touched himself. Ash slid out of Misty, giving her time to rest now as he looked to Anabel.

The psychic was on her knees, fingers working vigorously between her legs, moaning in pleasure as she fingered herself to the show Ash and Misty had given her.

Seeing that it was her turn now, she turned around and bend herself over, eagerly swaying her hips for Ash, wanting him badly, wanting to be taken and rutted as hard as he'd done Misty.

Ash, new to this as he was, seemed to be a well of stamina, and was more than happy to oblige. He moved behind her, letting her feel his large stiffness pressing against her before pushing inside. He was slow at first, partly out of still being sensitive from his previous climax, partly out of not wanting to accidentally hurt Anabel.

Anabel though, despite her previous coyness, needed this, and pushed her hips back aggressively, taking more of Ash's member inside. Both shuddered from the stimulation, Anabel gripping the floor as Ash took ahold of her hips, thrusting back into her harder than before. If she wanted it so bad, he'd be sure to give it to her.

Anabel's moans steadily escalated into cries as Ash gradually drilled into her harder and harder, his aggressiveness returning to him the more he pumped into her, feeling how her tight, went cunt gripped his length.

As he plowed into her more, his position gradually changed, lifting from the floor. Anabel had cum twice from the powerful pumping by the time that the moving had put them both back on their feet, the blue haired tomboy still bent over at the waist as Ash pounded into her.

But he wasn't quite done, continuing now to lift her up. Soon Anabel wasn't even touching the ground, help up as Ash thrust up into her, bouncing her hard on his length like she was a compact fuck doll.

After several minutes of this-and another climax on Anabel's part-Ash turned her around. Anabel felt her back press against the solid wall, Ash's lips pressing to her own as his cock continued to slam into her pussy.

She moaned into the kiss, returning it heatedly as her arms and legs locked around Ash's body, locking herself against him, not wanting him to stop.

He would, unfortunately, have to stop eventually; but to his credit by the time he had, Anabel was unable to continue clinging to him. And that was before his orgasm stuffed her like a holiday turkey.

Ash brought Anabel to the bed, laying her down on one side of him as Misty remained on the other side. He laid between them, resting with the two girls.

He couldn't believe what he had been missing all this time, and drifted off to sleep thinking of the things he could do if the other girls he had met would be up for having fun together as well.

He was woken some time later by a lovely feeling that turned out to be Anabel and Misty grinding their wonderful asses against his cock from either side, basically stroking him with them.

"We were hoping to try it somewhere else next~" Anabel purred with an excitedly grin.

Ash's member twitched between their asses as he decided that he would worry about the others later on.

* * *

 **And that's your lot for this one. I hope everyone enjoyed it, or at least that the patron who requested it enjoyed it ^^U also, between Misty, Anabel, and Angie, what is it with Ash and attracting tomboys XD**

 **If you'd like to have your own request written or even just support my writing, consider becoming a sinfulnature1123 patron ^^**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a quick update, the patron who requested this story has requested a continuation to it. If you would like to read it, check Ash Ketchum: Harem Master ^-^**


End file.
